Escape
by CuTiE-bLuE-jEwEl
Summary: Draco and Hermione. This is my first fic. Warning: Fluff!


Escape  
  
Author's note: Hi! This is my first fic and it kinda sucks but don't worry, I'll write better next time. Also sorry for grammars and spellings. I'm only 13 and English isn't our language. I'm actually from the Philippines. Well just review.  
  
I also want to thank: Bunny Lee and Alexa Stephanopolous for helping me post my fic and Ryoko Blue for a nice chat.  
  
Another, I don't own anything okay. J.K. own the characters and Enrique Iglesias owns the song.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Can't escape my love  
  
Here how it goes  
  
You and me  
  
Up and down but maybe  
  
this time  
  
We'll get it right  
  
Worth the fight  
  
Cause love is something you can't shake  
  
when it breaks  
  
I, Draco Malfoy, is in love. Yeah. Real, unmistakable, irrevocably, deeply and madly in love. Funny huh? I'm mean, arrogant, selfish etc. espescially to all the Gryffindors. Well, speaking to the Gryffindors, The one that I'm in love is one of them. She's Hermione Granger. Yeah, the bossy, know-it- all girl, ugly (that's from the Slytherins except me) and the Mudblood. But it's not then that I realized the good sides of this girl. She's smart, cool (if she wanted to), funny (if she wanted to) and nice. And she also changed over the summer. Her bushy brown hair, now reaches her shoulder and is wavy and straight with gold highlights. And she developed curves. I also loved her delicate, smooth and silky hands and espescially her eyes. Her Brown eyes. and her pink glossy lips. Well, what more could I want. She's everything. My everything.  
  
I actally confess to her one day in the library. She just look at me then said in the quiet tone the word.  
  
No.  
  
Then she walked away. I was miserable that day. And believe it or not I cried that night. I really love her. And I want her all by myself so my motto still stands:  
  
"What Draco Malfoy wants, Draco Malfoy get"  
  
  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
Soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
  
  
I, Hermione Granger, had been miserable this past few days. I'm so happy starting my last year here at Hogwarts. I'm the Head Girl and I'm expected to be the valedictorian. But one day someone just drop the bomb. And this someone is Draco Malfoy. One day he told me that he loves me. And I look at him funny. It was a joke. I knew it. But he's not joking and I know it. His eyes told me so. But still a stronger part of me said that it was a joke or even a dare and they'll be laughing their heads off and I said 'yes.' But still I know it's not. Every other day, he would approach me and convinced me that it wasn't a joke, that he was seious. I just ignore him. We just wouldn't work out. Were totally and completely have nothing in common. And if we have nothing then we just wouldn't work out.  
  
  
  
So if you go  
  
You should know  
  
It's hard to forget the past  
  
So fast  
  
It was good  
  
It was bad but it was real  
  
And that's all you have  
  
In the End our love mattered  
  
  
  
Days passed and he didn't approach me. That's a relief but a part of me is kindda missing him. Okay I admit it. I fall in love with him. since I noticed he changed. I just fall in love. But I must be really careful in having a relationship again. You see, I have a bad past on relationship. Well you can't call it a relationship.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
It was summer before our 7th year. I was having a stroll on our community. When I saw a group of boys. They are John, Joshua, Landon, and Jack. They are the group of boys who always tease me since I'm 5 years old. They noticed me and talk to each other, then back to me.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Bushy hair." John said smirking. As the others followed.  
  
"Oh! sod off, John" I said glaring at him.  
  
"Nah, language baby. I see you've changed. Nice hair and oh! you've grown." he said as he checked me out.  
  
"We have to go. John. You know the business." Joshua said looking at his watch then at Jack.  
  
"Hmmm. okay." Then they left except for Jack.  
  
"Um.. Hermione, I'm sorry for how the others acted. They're just jerks." He said sincerely.  
  
I smile. " I know."  
  
" Um... you see, I've liked you since were 6 years old and I was hoping if I have a chance. um.. Would be my girlfriend?" he asked looking at me.  
  
I was shocked. Jack has been my childhood crush. And I was happy so I nodded.  
  
"Really?! So I want you to go to my house tommorow." he said smilling then kissed me then walk away.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
I went to his house that morning only to find the group. John, Joshua, Landon and Jack. They were laughing at me. I don't know why.  
  
"Hey ! the girlfriend!" Joshua yelled the others laughed.  
  
"Nah! I have no girlfriend. And who is she?" Jack said yelling.  
  
I was hurt. Tears were falling now.  
  
"Oh! she's hurt. Call the doctor." John said laughing. The others laughed some more.  
  
"Okay, you see, we set you up. i didn't know you would fell for that." Jack said.  
  
I glare at them.  
  
They all shut up. I wiped the tears by the back of my hand. Luckily I have my wand. I put it out.  
  
"Oh! Men! She's going to throw us a piece of stick. It's going to hurt. C'mon the doctor quick!" John shouted. They all laughed.  
  
I laughed. They stop. "You didn't know what this stick can do guys!."  
  
At that moment. My grades is the first thing that came in my mind. But It doesn't matter. Harry had done magic outside Hogwarts and he's not expelled. So I can use magic as well. I have better grades than Harry. So I can pull this off.  
  
"Wing Guardiam Leviousa!" I said pointing I toward John. He floated.  
  
"John, your floating!" The others shouted.  
  
"Stop this, put me down.!" John shouted, terrified. I put him down.  
  
I point the wand to the others, glaring at them. They all are scared.  
  
I smirked. "Don't tell the others. Or I'm going to hex you."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Next time, you know who you all are fighting." I said giving one last look at them then walked away.  
  
And as expected I have the notice from the Ministry.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
That's why I'm being careful about Draco. I don't want others playing games on me. Nobody wants. But I'm in love with him and I don't know what to do. I know we could work this out. I need to talk to him. We need to talk.  
  
  
  
Here how it goes  
  
All it takes is some trying  
  
If you feel like leaving  
  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay  
  
soon you'll be finding  
  
You can run  
  
You can hide  
  
But you can't escape my love  
  
  
  
Days passed and I haven't spoken to her. And I'm missing her. I want her. i want to tell her that I'm serious. We really need to talk. I walk inside the library and I found her.  
  
  
  
"Um.... Hermione. I think I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sit down"  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"No, I'll just stand."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Hermione, you know I love you and I don't know what to do."  
  
She looked at me directly in my eyes. My heart is beating faster.  
  
"I know you thought that I was joking but I'm not. We could work things out. Just tell me the problem."  
  
Tears were falling now.  
  
"There were so many problems, Draco. First of all, your parents. I'm a mudblood. Then there's Harry and Ron. Then the Slytherins and Gryffindors, your reputation."  
  
"Hermione. We could work all of this. Hermione I love you. I'm serious. I'm not playing any joke in here. Will you give me a chance?"  
  
I was sobbing now.  
  
Silence. I knew she would say no. then I heard her stand. She moving away. I knew it. Then the most unexpected thing happen she hug me.  
  
"I know, I know Draco I know. I'll try. I'm going to give you a chance. Were going to work this out." she said hugging me tighter. She's crying too.  
  
"I Love You too." she said looking at my eyes.  
  
I smile broadly.  
  
"Now I make you cry." she said wiping my tears away.  
  
"You didn't know how happy I am. You didn't know."  
  
I bend down to kiss her. Just before or lips met she whispered.  
  
"I'm happy you didnt give up on me that easily"  
  
"You wouldn't get rid of me that easily. You can't escape me."  
  
Then our lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
~Tell me if this sucks okay. This is my first fic. Just review. Tnx!~ 


End file.
